Invictus
by trekkie99
Summary: She is rescued from certain death, but this is a much different world from the one she left. A/U ***ALL UPDATES ON ON AO3***
1. They're Tau'ri

"You should not go back alone let one of the men escort you".

"I will be safe it is not far."

"But you will need to pass the camp of the immoral visitors the ones who allowed their female to speak to a man who is not her husband." She looked at me a moment longer then exclaimed "You plan to warn them"

"They wear the symbol of the Tau'ri."

"The Tau'ri are a myth, one told to child as stories." Seeing my expression had not changed she asked "And if someone should see you and report it to the guards not even your status as Bosra will save you, you'll be cleansed, along with the immoral travellers".

"No one will know if you do not tell anyone, as far as anyone is concerned I went back toThe City". She nodded, I picked up my bag and hugged her saying "I will return in two days time ensure the girls continue their reading and that Lina does not do too much work, her child will be born any day now". With those parting instructions I walked out of the house and later I realized, out of life as I knew it.


	2. Breaking and Entering

I found the camp with little difficulty however I could see small devices with seemed to detect motion, I tested this theory by throwing a small branch past one and quickly hiding in the bushes. They investigated but finding nothing left and assumed it was some small animal. I found one in the bush near me and moving very carefully used a small device that had been passed down from generation to generation it allowed me to seeing into the motion device and turn the entire network off. I then collected several of the motion devices and after hiding my bag in the bushes I pulled out my small dagger, ensured my veil was in place and entered the camp


	3. An Interview

I was scouting the main area of the camp, where they had pitched a few tents and started a small fire contained in a rather odd vessel. I crouched where I was waiting until I ensured that they were all in the main area when I felt a large hand firmly grasp my shoulder. I stood up slowly and seeing what appeared to be a weapon in his hand slowly placed my dagger back in my belt. I recognized the man I was now facing as the Jaffa the group had brought through the circle.

"Come with me" he said quietly. I followed without question. We entered the main area where the man who was their leader called out

"Whatcha got there T?"

"This woman had entered our camp, it would appear our perimeter is not working O'Neill."

"Sir I checked that perimeter myself, it's secure" stated the woman with them. Her brazenness talking to a man like that was unheard of on my world.

"How did you get in the camp?" Asked their leader. It took me a moment to answer, although I certainly did not agree with the rules put in place, in fact I fought them, teaching the girls of the river to read and speaking the language of the Tau'ri. I broke the rules but I was always careful, however I had come here, I knew I would need to answer so I rose my head and looking their leader straight in the eye I said

"It was not very secure, highly penetrable with some care."

"Who are you?" he asked

"I am Caden daughter of Gehlar, Bosra of The City"

"I assume The City means that city" he said gesturing toward the walls of The City. "But I've never heard of a Bosra, is that your position?" He asked

"The Bosra has the knowledge of plants and healing, they also assist when a women is in childbirth". I answered

"An Apothecary, and midwife, I think I saw a sign for that in the city, before the guards chased us out" said one of the others, the male with strange objects on his face. He also looked knowingly at the female while saying this.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that women couldn't talk in this culture" the female retorted.

"Is there a particular reason that you broke our perimeter or was it just for fun?" Asked the leader, with a slightly sarcastic tone to him.

"You are in great danger, the leaders have said you are the immoral visitors, they have declared no one may speak to or even look at you, or they will be cleansed, as you will be tomorrow." I warned with as much urgency as I could "you must leave tonight, for if you stay any longer it will be too late".

"When you say cleansed…" inquired the leader.

"You will be taken to the centre of The City, tied to poles and burned alive" I clarified. They looked at me with horrified expressions, I could only assume that this was not common on their world.

"Pack it up" called out the leader and they sprung into action

"I will show you the way to the circle, there is much faster route then that which you originally came from." I offered. The one with the objects on his face turned and inquired as to what I meant when I said the circle. I replied that I spoke of the circle of standing water, he informed that they called this a Stargate, what a strange name.


	4. Caught!

They packed up, I after the Jaffa released me went back toward the bushes I had previously hidden my bag in order to retrieve it. I heard a rustling sound, I knew that it was no animal.

"Who's there" I called out while drawing my dagger.

"The leaders would certainly reward the one who reported that the Borsa was not only speaking to the immoral visitors but talking to males who aren't her husband." The voice said mockingly, laughing at its fortune. The voice could only belong to one man.

"I've seen you break many laws Caden, enough to have you cleansed over and over, of course my offer does still stand, I'll forget everything, you have my word." The thought of his 'offer' still made me shudder, to become the wife of that man, to give up everything, be the perfect little Alterran wife, never speak, simply cook, clean and have many sons. I would never be that woman.

"I would rather be cleansed over and over than spend the rest of my life married to you" I called out, it was bold but the voice was right I had broken many laws already what were a few more. The voice came out grabbed my, tore off my veil and dragged me into the remnants of the camp. Throwing me on the ground he said

"Take her with you, because I am going back to The City to report this, and she will never be safe here again". With one final kick in my direction he left moving in the direction of the nearest City guard. The woman assisted me in standing and picked up my bag that I had managed to grab as I had been dragged into the camp.

"He is telling the truth, he will report this, I will never be safe here". I said making a silent plea.

Their leader nodded before saying "you'll come with us". With that we walked into the forest. Making it to the circle was difficult and when they were dialling the guards nearly caught up, but they managed to activate it producing the standing water for which the circle was named, and we walked through.


	5. A Medical Exam and New Friend

The first thing I noticed after arriving at wherever I was, was all the weapons pointed at me, at least I assume from the way they were holding them that they were weapons. I kept my dagger in my belt, no need to appear threatening, these people had just saved my life. A man marched into the room,

"Colonel, who is this?" He asked, I knew he meant me.

"This woman just saved our lives, sir, problem is according to her traditions she forfeited her's by doing so". The leader replied.

"If they did not bring me with them I would be dead, by a most painful form of torture, sir" I used the form of respect I had noticed the Colonel used, in an attempt to make him understand that I was extremely grateful for my life.

"I see, SG-1 report to the infirmary, bring our guest with you, full debrief as soon as you're released" he ordered followed by "keep a guard on her, after she's done in the infirmary, take her to guest quarters."

"Yes, sir" the Colonel replied. The team turned over their weapons, and I after a look from the Colonel and as a sign of faith, turned over my dagger and pack. I was for the first time without a weapon, it was an odd sort of relief, I was concerned for my herbs in my pack though, but the young manwho took it, assured me that he would look after it.

We travelled down a few corridors, this building was nothing like I had ever seen, I was in awe of it all. After we had taken enough turns that I would be sufficiently lost, if I hadn't been paying attention to landmarks, we entered a large room with many people. These were dressed differently, many were wearing white, except for a small woman who was wearing what appeared to be a uniform similar to the team as well as a white coat.

"Doc this is Caden, Caden this is Doc Frasier" the Colonel introduced the small woman. She nodded and after gesturing to some others to begin what appeared to be medical examinations, she turned to me and said

"Hello. I just need to do a short medical exam, it's standard procedure when people come though the gate, you have nothing to worry about". She then gestured toward the bed asking me to sit and said that she would be right back. I was observing all that was surrounding me when I heard a sound, someone clearing their throat, I looked at the bed across from mine, and the man with the objects on his face was sitting.

"Hi, I realize on the planet we were never properly introduced, I'm Daniel Jackson, that there is Major Sam Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c" he said, gesturing to each of his teammates in turn. "What do most people call you?" He asked, it seemed a strange question at the time, but I realized later that he was asking what my friends called me.

"Most of the women of The City call me Borsa, but the women of The Forest and River Dwellers call me Caden" I replied

"And the men?" He inquired.

"The men of The City do not speak to me, the others call me Borsa" I answered. The woman the Colonel called Doc Frasier came back and began a short medical exam, explaining everything she was doing, when I asked. The others exams were over first and they filed out of the room with the assurance that they would come see me when they could and that the guard, who they referred to as Airman would look after me.

"We're all done here" said Doc Frasier, "an absolute picture of health" she contiued smiling.

"If you'll follow me ma'am" said the Airman directing me out of the room and down several more corridors into a small room with what appeared to be a sleeping platform and a few chairs but not much else.

"I'll be right outside" the Airman said closing the door.


	6. Asylum

I explored my new surroundings carefully, it didn't take long. I noticed a book full of empty pages and a writing utensil next to it, it took some attempts, I was only used to writing with feathers dipped in berry juice but I saw the advantage to having the ink stored inside of the pen. Once I was able to get it working I made some lists; the first was an inventory of what I had on me, the next of what I had brought with me, another of the contents of the room I was in, and finally a list of all that I had noticed; names, landmarks and other thing people had mentioned. I then tried my best to come up with a map of the building as I knew it, better to know where I was if I needed to. This took me what I perceived to be a large portion of the day, though without being able to see the sky I couldn't really tell.

Eventually I heard a knock on my door, I stood up and adjusted my clothing, though I had removed what was left of my veil, and called for the person to enter. It was the woman Daniel Jackson had called Major Sam Carter.

"Hi, can I come in?" She asked, I moved aside so she could enter. She looked around and picked up my map nodding before saying "impressive". She sat down in one of the chairs in the room indicating I should do the same, then taking a deep breath she attempted to explain my situation.

"General Hammond has agreed to grant you temporary asylum on earth. It's not a permanent solution, only until we can find another world for you to live on. In the meantime we wouldn't mind your help. We have never seen technology like you have, it could be very useful in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"Is my asylum dependant on my helping you?" I asked cautiously

"No, but it would certainly make it easier to trust you, if you did" she replied carefully.

I thought about this a minute, then nodded my agreement.

"Also General Hammond would like to talk to you, and Daniel was wondering if you would tell him about your peoples history." She continued quickly. I agreed, glad that my father had ensured I knew my peoples entire history, not just what the Leaders told us. Then I paused, looking around, at Major Carter, the room and finally myself. I was a mess, torn clothing, covered in dirt and the one item that had protected me at home lay in tatters on the bed. The reality of my situation hit me. I could never go home. Major Carter seemed to notice my distress, and gently said "if you want I can get you some clothing and show you where you can clean up". She looked so earnest to help but I knew she didn't really understand. From what I could tell of this world women were free to do as they wished, I may not have agreed with many of my peoples traditions ands laws, but they did represent somewhere safe, so long as you followed the rules. Here everything was different, I didn't known the rules, I didn't know how to stay safe.

"That would be appreciated" was all I said. She led me out of the room.


End file.
